Celui qui savait tout
by mava-chan
Summary: Si un manipulateur omniscient aidait un pauvre ignorant, que cela donnerait-il ?
1. Chapter 1

**Auteur : **mava-chan

**Disclaimer : **c'est jamais à moi de toute façon !

**Rating : **K (pour l'instant)

Enjoy !!

--

--**Chapitre 01--**

Seule la pénombre régnait dans la salle, la plongeant dans une surface sans limites. Il aurait été bien hasardeux que de s'y aventurer. Les rares chats et chiens errants n'osaient même pas y mettre une truffe. Cela aurait d'ailleurs put être le terrain de jeu idéal pour une partie de cache-cache si ce n'est qu'il aurait été plus ardu encore d'en retrouver la sortie ensuite.

Et pourtant, l'on dit toujours que l'homme s'adapte à tout, et même dans la noirceur des lieux, il y avait un homme. Un homme qui avait fondé sa vie en aveugle, n'acceptant pour unique source de lumière que celle émise par son 17pouces. Parfois lorsqu'il lui était vraiment nécessaire, il supportait tant bien que mal le nouvel apport lumineux que constituait l'écran géant accroché au mur d'en face.

Car oui, cette personne s'était établie au fond de la pièce, aussi vaste soit-elle. Elle y était allée jusqu'au bout et n'avait plus jamais cherché à en ressortir. Elle était devenue un fantôme de la société. Et pourtant, lui qui n'avait plus d'identité, plus de vie commune, lui qui s'était exclu de la _surface_, de cette société, il en connaissait tous les secrets. De sa cache oubliée, il pouvait tout dire de n'importe qui d'autre. De sa solitude, il avait tout pouvoir sur la multitude. Malgré les ténèbres qui l'entouraient, il savait éclairer toutes les zones d'ombres de la _surface_ comme il aimait l'appeler. D'ailleurs c'était en cela que consistait ce que l'on aurait pu qualifier comme son _travail_…

--

**- Tiens, Kanda. Voilà ta prochaine cible. Un certain maître de l'arnaque. Il n'a que deux gardes du corps, ce sera facile.**

**- Tout est facile avec un peu d'expérience.**

**- Bien, si tu le dis. Tu pars demain matin pour New-York, aussi faut-il que tu ais terminé avant ton départ.**

Kanda, 22ans, tueur professionnel. Une des valeurs sûres et des plus expérimentées du _marché_ des tueurs à gages. Actuellement, une entreprise internationale avait mis la main sur son exclusivité. Tant qu'ils le jugeaient utile, le contrat ne pouvait prendre fin. Un contrat qui s'éternisait quand même beaucoup.

Aujourd'hui encore, il lui faudrait tuer pour satisfaire l'appétit insatiable de son employeur. Pas que cela ne le dérange, juste que sous ses airs imperturbables et froids (typique du métier), Monsieur aimait bien ne rien faire. Et voilà que l'assistante du big boss qui lui annonçait, depuis le petit matin, non seulement qu'il n'allait pas se reposer, mais qu'en plus on lui imposait un délai.

Pouvait-il vraiment considérer son énorme cachet comme une compensation suffisante pour la majorité de ses horaires infernaux ?

Il passa donc sa journée en traques et infiltrations. Il fallait que le moment soit bon pour agir, et il était impensable de le manquer, de crainte de rater son vol…

--

Dans les profondeurs de la Terre un homme pianotait activement sur son clavier. Quelqu'un venait de mourir, il devait ajourner ses dossiers. Un travail acharné dans le domaine des yakuzas japonais.

Mais il fallait qu'il sache tout, rien ne devait lui échapper. Il ne devait pas tomber dans l'ignorance, les moindres faits et gestes, il se devait de les noter…

--

Ce qu'il ne supportait pas les avions ! Tout d'abord les insecticides, puis l'entourage agaçant. Vivement qu'il atterrisse. Où ? Il ne le savait pas. Pourquoi ? Il le saurait en temps voulu.

En résumé, il se laissait aveuglément emmener quelque part pour y faire quelque chose dont il ignorait tout…

--

Dans son antre, un homme calculait. Il se tramait en _surface _un coup fourré qui n'annonçait rien qui vaille. L'idiot concepteur de cette machination n'avait relativement pas les mêmes informations que lui. Voilà pourquoi il fallait tout connaître, pour pouvoir être un Dieu sur l'échiquier de la Vie.

Lui, il pouvait prévoir jusqu'aux moindres réactions des protagonistes de la scène qui allait se jouer. Lui, il savait que c'était une tragédie qu'on interprèterait cette semaine. Lui, planqué dans son bunker, il allait bien rigoler…


	2. Chapter 2

**Auteur : **toujours moi et mon esprit tordu

**Disclaimer : **toujours comme d'habitude, toujours aussi déprimant...

**Marre des blabla alors "enjoy" !!**

Dans le noir, des dents blanches se dévoilèrent. Le jour allait se lever, il allait se divertir. Mais pour s'amuser avec l'_extérieur_, il fallait pouvoir intervenir… Et pour avoir ce pouvoir, il fallait se faire un ami. Ou tout du moins, un bourricot à qui dicter ses ordres. C'était très rentable de se faire des amis un peu idiots !

--

Kanda descendit à l'hôtel qu'on lui avait assigné. L'ordre de mission arriverait sûrement plus tard, il allait en profiter pour se reposer un minimum.

La chambre, située à l'étage le plus haut, était très luxueuse. Un lit double, des lavabos dorés et d'autres petits détails tout aussi chers. Qui aurait dit qu'il gagnait sa vie en en enlevant d'autres ?

Soudainement lasse, le tueur se laissa choir sur la couche aux draps de soie. Qu'allait-il encore lui tomber dessus ?

--

Il était grand temps de bouger. Enfin bouger, façon de parler, bien évidemment. Pour rien au monde, il n'irait remettre un pied _là-haut. _Depuis son écran, il entra un numéro de téléphone. Celui de la ligne directe de la chambre 412...

--

Le téléphone sonna, réveillant Kanda de son sommeil réparateur._ « Etrange »_, se dit-il. Pourtant sa sage pensée ne l'empêcha pas de décrocher.

**- Moshi moshi ?**

**- Tout homme est animal, mais peu d'animaux sont vraiment Hommes. **

**- Nani ?**

**- Dans les temps à venir, de chien tu t'élèveras…si tu m 'écoutes bien entendu.**

**_- Qui êtes-vous ?_**

**- Watashi wa Shinigami desu (je suis un Dieu (de la mort)).**

_La tonalité résonna aux oreilles d'un être mi-énervé, mi-confus. Dans quoi s'était-il encore embarqué ? Il était dans une ville qu'il ne connaissait pas, avec une mission non-communiquée et un taré non-identifié venait de le perturber. Décidément l'ignorance décime les peuples…_

_--_

_Dans l'obscurité, un corps s'échauffait. Il lui fallait prouver sa valeur pour se faire obéir. Il lui fallait être Dieu pour s'amusait, car on ne pouvait rire en étant manipulé. Il se faisait un devoir de conserver sa place de marionnettiste. Il se lança donc sur les traces de toutes les personnes pouvant lui être utiles. Bientôt, chaque habitant de la ville ne sera plus que probabilités et bases de données. Ils ne seraient plus que les grains de sable qu'il utilisait pour bloquer les engrenages à sa guise. Pour lui, le Monde n'était qu'un très vaste terrain de jeu. _

_--_

_Dans sa chambre de pacha, Kanda alluma son ordinateur. Il voulait l'identité de cette étrange personne. Il s'était déjà infiltré dans les registres de l'hôtel et remontait la liste d'appels de l'heure. Les multiples numéros de téléphones défilaient avec lenteur sous ses yeux. Les chiffres continuaient de monter lorsqu'il se rendit compte d'une chose…ça n'y était pas. Il n'y avait aucune trace de l'appel, pas même un quelconque numéro caché. A croire qu'il avait hallucinait ! Peut-être l'avait-il fait après tout ? Mais son cerveau était-il seulement capable d'imaginer ce genre de scénarios ? Il devait vraiment penser à se reposer, il y avait trop de questions sans réponses et si peu d'énergie à y consacrer…_

_--_

_De son côté, un mystérieux individu bénissait intérieurement le génie qui créa le premier virus. Que d'utilité dans cette invention dite malsaine, qu'il maîtrisait à la perfection ! Ainsi, il ne laissait aucune trace où qu'il aille. Il pouvait détruire, suspendre ou encore remettre à zéro n'importe quel programme de son choix. Il aurait pu, s'il le voulait, causer un bug d'ordre international confortablement installé dans son fauteuil. Il pouvait en un claquement de doigts faire s'arrêter la Terre de tourner…sauf pour lui…_

_--_

_Le réveil qu'il avait programmé sur 6h30 sonna. Kanda s'étira tel un fauve, espérant que tous les évènements passés ne fussent que cauchemars. Chassant ses pensées douteuses, le tueur se leva avec la ferme intention d'aller se restaurer. En costume cravate, les cheveux lustrés, le teint frais, il appuya tranquillement sur le bouton de l'ascenseur. Une sonnette retentit et il y entra. Cela faisait une minute qu'il regardait les étages passait. Il descendait, descendait, il ne descendait plus…?? Son masque d'impassibilité tomba, laissant place au doute…encore. Pourquoi l'ascenseur s'était-il arrêter en plein milieu d'un étage? Pourquoi toutes les lumières s'étaient-elles subitement éteintes? Pourquoi alors qu'il n'y avait manifestement plus de courant, le haut parleur grésillait-il ?_

_- Ohayo gozaimasu ! Kanda-kun !_

_- …_

_- Je ne suis pas une manifestation de ta conscience refoulée, ni la preuve de ta fatigue. Je ne suis pas non plus qu'un simple plaisantin qui s'amuse à bloquer des ascenseurs. Non, je suis juste venu te proposer un marché. _

_- Qui es-tu d'abord? _

_- Je sais plus…mais je peux te montrer ce que je peux faire._

_- Et qu'est-ce que tu peux faire ?_

_- Je peux te sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel tu ne t'es pas encore fourrer, ou alors te donner l'argent dont tu as besoin, au choix._

_- Comme tu veux, après tout, demain à 11h45 lorsque tu sauras ce qu'il t'arrive, tu changeras d'avis. En attendant, tu ne veux pas l'argent? _

_- …Après tout, pourquoi pas ?_

_- Sugoï ! Bon, demain matin, le bus de 8h25 en direction de La Gare, l'arrêt La Halle. Rend-toi au distributeur. Bon, maintenant, je te dépose…au fait, le restaurant c'est le premier étage et non le rez-de-chaussée !_

_Le brun était perplexe…en plus il s'était trompé d'étage ?!_

_--_

_Que s'était drôle de déstabilisé les gens. La tête qu'ils faisaient ! Mais fini rigoler. Tiki arrivait en ville et il lui fallait tout préparer, tout calculer, tout fouiner. Connaître les moindres détails. Il avait jusqu'à 11h30 demain pour ça. Pourquoi 11h30 ? Tout simplement parce que le bus aura 1h30 de bouchon dans Road Island. Que s'était pratique de tout savoir !_

_--_

_Quelle plaie ces embouteillages ! Ca faisait 30minutes déjà et il n'en voyait toujours pas le bout ! En plus, il avait faim maintenant ! Ah la la, quelle chienne de vie !_


End file.
